


like magic, i keep going to you

by kneedeepsnow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneedeepsnow/pseuds/kneedeepsnow
Summary: a letter, a hope, a dream.





	like magic, i keep going to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from magic girl by baek a yeon.

the letters come with no name, no return address. the only reason joshua knows it belongs to him is it's arrival on the windowsill of his bedroom. 

the first arrives on the morning of his seventeenth birthday. the envelope is robin’s egg blue and resting against the glass. 

joshua was never an impatient person. not the type to countdown the days towards his birthday, soulmate or no soulmate. 

but the arrival of the first letter is different. before that morning everything was hypothetical. would he be the older of the two and be presented with a pen, a pad of paper, and a peculiar envelope? or would there be no letter or envelope at all? it wasn't particularly uncommon, but the lack of a soulmate did come with a fair amount of baggage. 

and there it was. waiting. 

so many questions joshua had could be answered by that letter. the universe’s push in the right direction. he takes the first steps towards the window, bare feet on the carpet. 

the letter is lighter in his hands than expected. thin and light and sealed with a patterned piece of washi tape.

joshua takes a seat at his desk before delicately picking at the tape. he wanted to do this gently, to do it right.

he’s able to take the folded paper out of the envelope with ease, and leaves both pieces to rest face down for a moment. _don’t forget to breathe_ , joshua thinks to himself, allowing himself one last second of not knowing.

he unfolds the letter— _delicately_ —before revealing something he hadn’t expected. a handwriting that was both familiar to him and yet completely illegible. a writing system he had never bothered to learn extensively in his seventeen years. the entire letter was in hangul.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! lmk if this is something you'd like to see me finish, I've let it sit in my wips for quite some time now. you can find me on twitter @kneedeepsnow or curiouscat @fairytalename


End file.
